Accedntaly dating Rewritten
by Five seas
Summary: One of the Weirdest fics about the Weirdest of couples. He never thought he'd look at her in a different way, but a chance encounter changes his views. Can a bad day turn out for the better? And can a crack couple actually make it? RenXSally
1. Accidentally dating

So...Hi, this is my fist fic here, I don't know whether you'll read it, but I'll be glad if somebody reviews it.

**Disclamer-I do not own Shaman king.

* * *

**

Accidentally….dating 

"_Sorry, dude."_ Yoh Asakura's voice said on the other side of the _line "Anna wants me to clean up the whole house in two hours. I can't come."_

Ren Tao frowned. HE calls and THIS is what happens.

"_I'm really sorry."_ Yoh sounded really upset. Ren sighed and said.

"Whatever. We'll see tomorrow then….if your fiancée doesn't find anything better for you to do."

You laughed. Great, we're all back to being easy-going and stuff. Ren frowned.

"_Yeah, if that's not the case. Hay, call Trey or Ryo or…."_

"See ya, Yoh." Ren hung up. It was so humiliating-he called everyone and no one could go out with him. Tray was stick being tortured by Pirika, Lyserg had an appointment somewhere, and Ryo had one of his gang meetings. Ren had considered the possibility of coming with him, but bowling, eating hamburgers and drinking soft drinks wasn't his idea of a night out.

"Sheesh!" Ren made a face "One night I'm not training and this is what happens."

He didn't want to spend the day at home so he went out on a walk. It was still sunny, and there were no clouds in the sky. A wonderful day indeed. Pity he couldn't share this with his friends. June had insisted on him going out that night.

"You're stuck at home all day playing games or stay in the gym. Go out for a while, see your friends, make contacts." Make contacts. It sounded like surfing on the net. Ren had very little experience in communicating with his friends. Perhaps he was just not used to stuff like that.

"Go out alone is stupid." She should try doing that to see how it was like. Besides, June was probably going to make out with Pai Long all night or something.

Ren sighed. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy socializing with his friends and stuff. Ren seemed a little dull and bored with life in a whole, but really, there was deep inside him a person who enjoyed talking over the meanings of life and stars. He didn't know where he had an obsession with stars, but he always liked watching them. There were so many thoughts he had about the universe and the way fates are meant to be, but he was indeed to proud to reveal that side of his character to his friends. It was so hard for him to even make a phone call and ask them to do something. And all he got for his effort was that he was stuck alone.

It had been months since they defeated Hao and they still didn't have any message about the tournament. Ren was getting nervous-so much energy and time was being wasted! What the hell was that council doing?! He needed action. He needed a fight. Some but to kick. Something that could get him mind off socializing and stargazing.

He walked up to a street and while he was about to cross to the other side he heard a noise from the other ally. He listened-it seemed like a fight. Somebody screamed out "Stupid bitch!", and a second later three men ran out so fast Ren barley got a look at them. He knew one thing for sure-they were beaten up like hell.

He peeked in the ally, more interested than cautious, because he knew that nothing could intimidate him too much. He saw there a person. A person he never thought he'd see again-Sally, the tall red haired and bad-tempered member of the Lilly 5-a group of female shamans with little talent and a lack of gravity. She was looking in her hand and cursing.

"_Well what do you know." _Sighed Ren and walked closer. She turned around upon hearing his steps, face red with anger, which kind of suited her bleeding nose. "Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." Answered Sally, getting less red and more puzzled. "What're you doing here?" it seemed like the girl didn't really expect him to show up. She looked dumbfound.

"Heard a fight and came to see" said Ren, looking at her carefully. Now that she knew there was no danger, she tipped her head backwards and pressed her nose to stop the bleeding, paying the other shaman no more attention than the one she paid to the wall. Ren came closer.

"Are you OK?" stupid question, considering her face and the blood on her shirt.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, sniffing "Just great."

"Want me to call a doctor?" Normally, Ren felt uncomfortable when he spoke to a girl. Actually, he felt dumb while talking to his friends. But Sally wasn't like any other girl, and her manner almost made her look like a stubborn child sometimes. And stubborn children weren't an unknown universe for Ren.

"Nah, it's nothing. You should've seen these other gays." Sally seemed proud of herself.

"I saw them." Ren nodded and then thought-he had to admit it-even if Sally wasn't the strongest of shaman, she had a good style of fighting. He was sure those thugs wouldn't be able to consume solid food for months. Still, her nose was bleeding badly and he wondered if he should get her to Faust's without much trouble. She said it was no problem, but….

He went through his pockets and found a napkin.

"Here" he said, coming closer "Can you sit down a little?"

She, upon understanding that was for her own good, obeyed without saying anything by seating herself on the nearest garbage bin. She took the napkin from him, folded it and pressed it to her nose tightly.

"Thanks" she said, a little smile appearing on her face.

"No problem. What…happened" asked Ren, a little surprised of his own reaction. She was his enemy. She and her friends had ambushed him and the rest of the gang a number of times. Their leader was a selfish and proud woman who did everything to get her own way and everybody followed her example like stupid sheep. Still, when Sally didn't try to put the roof on Ren ,she was almost tolerable.

"Oh, nothing. Those little morons tried to sneak on me. Well, I guess I showed them, huh." She tried to keep her countenance but she was shaken. Who knew?

"Don't know. You're the one bleeding seriously." Ren was beginning to fell concerned. That was new, considering that the only one he cared about was his sister. Right now he was feeling an urge to hug her shoulders and tell her it's going to be OK.

"Nah, I was a little distracted. It wouldn't be like that if I was more careful. They got the worst of it though."

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"I've been worse. Let's walk, the smell here makes me sick!"

They walked to the park. Ren thought that he could get her to Faust with a little luck, but she seated herself on a bench near the lake and looked at him.

"You know, you don't need to stand here with me. I'm fine."

"Nah, I've got nothing better to do." Said Ren and sat himself near her. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but she kept pressing it. He tried to pull himself together. That was Sally after all-a girl who showed less intelligence than a Ginny pig and half the less manners. She wasn't…Pirika or Tamao so she could need comfort and sympathy.

"So….what're you doing?" she asked after a minute or so, interrupting his thoughts.

"Not much." He raised his shoulders "Training mostly. You?"

"Really nothing. We aught to be training, but something always comes up."

"More important than the tournament?" he seemed puzzled.

"Shopping mostly." Sally seemed bored "Ellie thinks that the can make Lilly look more attractive and made a bet with Shalona."

Ren nodded. Shopping was a girls world, after all. His sister reminded him that every time they got out.

He caught himself staring at the red-head next to him. Her eyes were fixed on the calming waters of the lake, and she didn't seem to notice him at all. She wasn't really ugly, actually. Just the expression on her face was making her features look repulsive. Right now she was frowning, but the napkin was still pressed on her nose and Ren thought it hurt a lot.

"Feeling better?" he asked after some time.

"Sure."

"Where are the others, by the way." he asked suddenly. Ren was surprised that he wasn't stampeded on by the other four girls Sally hung up with.

"Shopping" she explained "I got tired of shoes and went back."

"I see." Said Ren, thinking _"Is shopping all that girls ever do?"_

"What about you? Where are Yoh and Lyserg and that guy with the strange hair?"

"Doing things."

"Ellie said we should go pay a visit to Yoh, but we couldn't choose on the present. We sort of own him, you know, and it would be really impolite to just show up at the door step. "

Ren nodded. Knowing Yoh, a CD would suit him. But Anna would probably like a new TV better.

"I think she and Millie are secretly trying to talk to Lyserg and that Elvis wanna be." Continued Sally, and Ren grinned. Her way of nicknaming Ryo was to his liking. "She's got a crush on him, you know."

"Sounds serious." He said, smiling. Then it hit him.

"Sally." He said suddenly "Are you doing something tonight?"

"Well, no. Ellie, Millie and Shalona are going to a disco and Lilly will be at the library all night. Why?"

"Well…I was going to see a movie….but I have nobody to come with me. So…can you…I mean if you don't have plans!"

"Well….I was thinking of going to check out a dojo nearby, but a movie sounds fun." She lifted her shoulders "I try to keep in shape but I have no one to help me so I go to dojos whenever I can."

"Then let's go together." Said Ren "I can use a fight, and it's a lot better than a movie."

"How about we go to a dojo now and go see a movie in the evening." She said, and Ren nodded with approval. Suddenly his day was settled.

* * *

They went to a dojo right after Sally announced her nose was all better. They changed and went into the room. It was almost empty and they practically had it for themselves. Ren noticed Sally's belt was white and wondered how the heck does she keep in shape. Then they bowed and exchanged some hits.

"Warm up yet?" asked him Sally after a few more minutes.

"Is that what you call warming up?" Ren looked surprised "Why is your belt white?"

"Should I show off when I'm in a new dojo?"

Ren thought "She's got a point" and attacked again, this time with more force, practicing a move he had learned. To his surprise Sally actually blocked it, although she had to step back. In the next few seconds they kept fighting, trying to hit, but somehow, it wasn't good enough. "Why's he holding back?" thought Sally and that thought, thanks to his telepathy, reached him.

Ren forgot he was fighting a girl. He saw her just like any other person he had fought and became his fighter-self-strong, confident and completely powerful.

Their hand weren't to be seen-they moved so quickly, punch after punch and kick after kick. Until Ren finally caught her off guard and knocked her off her feet.

He immediately snapped out of it and ran to her.

"Sorry, are you OK?!"

To his surprise she pushed herself up quite easily and smiled.

"You're getting away with that because my nose was broke, got it?"

They laughed. Ren suddenly felt a lot more at ease.

They spend the next hour or two fighting (but they were more careful) and then they sat down for a while.

"Nice technique" said Sally "You've been practicing constantly."

"Well, it's only natural, if you want to become Shaman King." Said Ren. "Though I'm impressed" he added in a more polite tone "I never supposed you were so good in martial arts."

"My father was a policeman." Said Sally, her eyes moving to the corner of the room where the rest of the people had re-established their training (they had all stepped back when Sally and Ren began fighting). She didn't show it, but Ren could see her eyes darkening from an unpleasant memory. "I learned how to fight before I could walk."

Ren noticed some twitches in her voice and said nothing. The theme wasn't pleasant, obviously. He decided not to push it and instead helped her up and walked her out to the locker rooms. While she was walking he got a chance to examine her figure under the gi, which was actually really well built. He muscles were fine and flexible and in a whole she seemed really attractive. He didn't understand why she was acting so…tomboyish.

They separated and agreed to meet in the park after two hours.

* * *

Ren was late. He had to run as fast as he could to get to the park and thankfully, Sally was obviously late as well, because she didn't notice.

Ren noticed she had changed form her usual black outfit into a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a jacket. Her hair was tied in a loose tail, some locks falling around her face. Her nose was a little swollen, but she seemed well. She smiled faintly and as they walked to the nearest cinema Ren thought she looked almost as pretty as any other girl he had met.

On their way they talked about general things-the tournament, techniques, martial arts. Ren was surprised that Sally, who didn't say more than 10 words in a whole in the beginning of their acquaintance, was really talkative. Maybe he didn't pay her so much attention before to notice? Suddenly he caught himself responding to her questions with the same volubility and interest.

On the other hand Bason, who was following his young master everywhere, had a trouble with communication-Sally's guardian spirit was also floating next to him, but he didn't have anything to talk to him about. What is there to talk with a mace anyway?

"Ah, Xin!" Sally said suddenly, turning to her guardian ghost "Why do you keep that form? Talk to Bason, don't be so shy."

The ghost seemed more bored than excited, and with a slight poof turned…into a very, very beautiful Chinese girl. Bason's jaw dropped. So had Ren's.

"Wha…."

"She can transform. She prefers her other form though." Said Sally, raising her shoulders. Ren nodded, remembering that Ryo's guardian ghost also liked to spend time in a lizard form. He grinned. _"Why am I getting so surprised anyway?"_

They got to the cinema at last and now the question was-which movie?

"What would you like to see?" asked Ren.

"Why, didn't you buy tickets already?"

"I was intending to come with my friends, but didn't know how many, so…."

"What would you like?" Sally asked "Just not any romantic movies, please!"

"How about this one?" asked Ren "Seems interesting."

Sally raised her shoulders. Ren sat in line and reached for some money….only to find his wallet wasn't there. He swore-he had changed jackets before going out.

Now that was embarrassing. He had to say something, but…

"Here." Sally handed him the tickets. He looked at her-while he was thinking she had bought them.

"What? They're not explosive." She said with a smile. "C'mon, take them."

Ren was red with embarrassment, but they went to the salon.

* * *

The movie turned out to be so boring Ren didn't notice when he had fallen asleep. He woke up around the end of it, and found out that he had not only slept through the whole thing, but that he had laid his head on Sally's shoulder. For his utter embarrassment he discovered he had felt really comfortable like that. Fortunately for him Sally had fallen asleep too, with her nose nuzzled in his hair. They woke up at the same time and split quickly.

They both thought they had screwed up, so they didn't say a thing and in their minds, they were thankful about the silence. Sally thought Ren was being nice and vice versa.

"So…want me to walk you home?" asked Ren at last.

"Sure. If it's not a problem." She nodded.

"I've got nothing else to do." He said and walked next to her.

They moved towards some houses in the suburbs. It was quiet. Suddenly Sally stopped and ran into the nearest ally, with Ren in tow, and made him stay quiet. Two girls went past them-Ellie and Millie.

"What are they doing here?" asked Ren.

"Probably taking Shalona back." Suggested Sally. "Maybe she got drunk. Wanna follow them?"

Ren wondered if she had the habit of spying on her friends but didn't have time to share that thought. Sally had gone out with him in tow. Ellie and Millie seemed too busy to notice them. They were talking.

"You had to forget your purse, didn't you" was saying Millie in an annoyed tone.

"I said I was sorry. But boy, Shalona outdid herself." Said Ellie, pausing between her sentences. "I can't believe she drunk so much and held herself like that."

"What I can't understand is why Sally wasn't there." Said Millie, still annoyed and unhappy "Now we'll have to call on Lilly to look after her and she goes crazy when she sees us in the library."

"Shalona's just sleeping. Nothing to worry about." Said Ellie "Besides, Lilly goes crazy because she thinks we're not cut out for libraries."

"She's right." Said Millie "Still, where could Sally be?"

"Maybe on a secret date."

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah."

At that moment some people headed towards them. They looked like a bunch of delinquents looking for fun and Sally immediately thought about running to her friends and helping them out, but Ren stopped her-it was Ryo and his gang, along with Lyserg. The green-haired boy seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"So that was the appointment." Said Ren. Ryo probably talked Lyserg into coming with him and his pals to the bowling alley.

Ryo stopped when he noticed the two girls and it took him a second to recognize the shamans. He and Lyserg ran to them, greeting them cheerfully, and judging by the expressions of contentment on Ellie and Millie's faces, it looked like Sally was right-they wanted to meet Ryo and Lyserg.

After a friendly chat, in which the rest of Ryo's gang was introduced, they headed together to the center of town to hang out. Ren noticed that the Dead Enders treated Millie and Ellie with respect-like sisters. And why not-Millie was cuteness itself, and by the way Ryo placed himself next to Ellie it was almost evident to whom his interest was headed. He shared that with Sally.

"We girls know how to make friends." Said Sally "Where are they going."

"Bowling. Why?"

"I hope Ryo isn't a sore loser." Said Sally.

"Why?"

"'Cause Ellie's going to kick his ass."

They thought about going after them, but Ren didn't exactly feel really good about following his friends. Sure he was curious and stuff, but he preferred not to do it. It seemed to much like the sort of thing Horo or Chocolave might do if they were in his place and he didn't want to sink that low. But, the problematic conversation on that point was spared for him, because as they were setting off, Sally tripped and fell. And she couldn't get up on her feet.

"You OK?" asked Ren, helping her up. She frowned and sat down, looking at her leg with a frown.

"I think it's all right, but I should go back."

"Let me help out." Said Ren, helping her to lean on him.

She allowed him to walk her to the doorstep of the house and said.

"Thanks. You didn't have to come so far."

'No problem." Said Ren. "I better go now, I wouldn't want to disturb Shalona."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Sally frowned "I guess I should've walked by myself. I'm too heavy."

"Not at all." Really, she was as light as a feather. He seemed puzzled-why was she so…different. And humble. And quiet. And different. He was wondering-was she really always like that? Could it be that she was like him-hiding her shyness behind a mask of bad-temper and crude manners?

Ren looked up and exclaimed "God, what a sky!"

Sally looked up and sighed "Beautiful"

There was a meteor shower. The sky was illuminated by it's light, so brightly as if it was a day. Sally and Ren sat down on the stairs in front of the house and looked at the spectacle amazed. It was…enchanting. So beautiful, so hypnotizing. They couldn't get their eyes off it. Then Ren looked at her face, mesmerized by it's beauty. The light had made her features seem more…vivid and attractive than ever. He felt his feet weaken.

When it was over, everything seemed so dark and gloomy. Sally had forgotten about her leg, Ren hadn't noticed the time.

"Well…" he said at last "I better go."

"Um…" hummed Sally and tried getting up. Ren also got up, but tripped and fell on her.

"Sorry!" he screamed, "Are you all right?!"

She didn't seem angry, or upset, or surprised. Suddenly, a warm smile emerged on her face and she said warmly.

"That's the fifth time you're asking me how I feel today."

Ren looked at her puzzled, not noticing his arms were around her shoulders.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Why did you count them?"

"It's just extraordinary. Usually nobody asks me how I am."

"Surely your friends worry about that."

"Not that much." She said, pulling herself up to stand on his level. "Thanks…for the fight and walking me home."

"The pleasure was mine." He remembered something about the gentleman's etiquette and bowed slightly.

Sally smiled. Then she looked around.

"But where are Bason and Xin?"

Ren looked startled and called on his guardian ghost. They looked around and found their guardians sitting in the nearby bench, talking. Ren was so surprised when Bason didn't notice, that he burst out laughing. Sally did the same and they left them by themselves.

"They'll be fine." Smiled Sally after taking a breath again. But Ren was silent. He was just looking at her profile, enchanted.

"Is there a problem?" asked Sally, noticing his look. He didn't answer, his eyes fixed immobile on hers. She seemed a little worried and tense. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Good night." He said and walked away. Bason followed him, a little disappointed. Sally looked and him. Suddenly, he looked back and saw her standing at the door, looking at him carefully. He stopped, he couldn't resist those dark eyes. He turned back, ran at her and kissed her.

Sally was stunned, but didn't push him away. Encouraged, he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. They stood there, holding each-other so tight as if they were afraid to let go.

Her skin was soft and smelled like mint. Although the night was cold, she didn't feel cold. He liked that feeling.

She didn't think. If she did she'd probably be thinking that there was another star fall. His hands wrapped around her tightly and she felt them hot and burning on her sides.

They broke apart in some time. They thanked for the darkness, because their faces were growing red. Ren couldn't believe he had kissed her just like that. He was…he had done something so stupid, so irresponsible, without thinking. Was it….supposed to happen like that? He didn't know what to do, but the silence between them was suffocating. He couldn't stand her gaze, examining, asking him.

"I….gotta go!" he said quickly and ran off, leaving a confused Sally behind him.

* * *

"Guys. You'll never believe who we saw last night!" said Ryo excitingly. They had met for lunch at the Funbari Osen and right now they were talking about last night. "Ellie-san and Millie-chan! They came with us to the bowling alley!"

"Really? And?" asked Horo Horo, moth full as usual.

"Ellie turned out to be pretty good." Smiled Ryo. Ren turned his eyes up to the sealing. The poor guy was in love.

"That sounds good." Smiled Yoh. "So…they're here, huh. What about the rest?"

"Shalona was sleeping, Lilly was in the library and Sally had gone out somewhere." Said Lyserg. "It was strange, not seeing them together as usual."

"Who knows. What about you, Ren? Did you have a good time. I'm sorry I couldn't come with you."

"I know. It was OK." Said Ren calmly "I met an old friend."

"Miss Anna!" said Ryo "Would it be an inconvenience to let Yoh-dono come with us to the café?"

"Why?" asked Anna, looking suspicious.

"Because we promised Ellie-san and Millie-chan to meet them there with the rest of the gang." Said Ryo "Will it be a nuisance?"

"I guess not." Sighed Anna "But be back within an hour."

They went to the café. Ren felt like the earth was going to fall. He had left Sally with no explanation for the kiss or…She must've told her friends by now, so he felt pleasantly surprised to see her absolutely unmoved, her usual quiet, rough self. No giggling, no looks, she just stood there and ignored him in her usual manner.

Shalona was not with them. Ellie said she was sleeping. During their meeting Lilly spoke to Yoh, Millie and Lyserg were chatting in the end of the table, and Ryo and Ellie were playing footsie under the table. Sally spoke only two times, to order and to answer a question. Ren didn't know what to think, but he was grateful for her kindness.

Afterwards everybody walked to Yoh's house to say hello to Anna and Tamao. Sally and Ren dropped to the back of the group, where nobody could hear them.

"Should I ask you how you are?"

"No need." Said Sally calmly "I can understand."

"No, I've acted so….badly, I owe you an explanation."

"You don't. I can understand-I'm not exactly a boy's dream you know. I've been through all this a lot."

Ren looked a little puzzled and then got really angry.

"This is different!" he almosed yelled.

"Yeah. Nobody's been so honest with me. Thanks." She seemed honest, but he felt really….angry. She wasn't understanding him.

"I don't mean that I don't like you. It was my problem…I thought it was bad to act against your wishes."

She looked at him.

"I don't mind. Really. But I don't see what you might like about me."

"I don't know either. But can you think of something about me that you might like?"

She seemed a little puzzled.

"Well, you're confident, independent, strong-minded, smart, easy to talk to…Should I keep it up."

"OK, then I…I don't know what I should like or dislike in you" he said "I just like the real you. Everything about the real you. Is that enough?"

"Much more than enough." She said, surprised. "But do you actually…want us to keep going out."

"Well….I wouldn't mind it. If you don't have anything better to do."

She grinned.

"Sounds fun"

He returned her smile and slipped his hand into hers carefully, so the others might not see them.

"Thanks for not telling your friends." He whispered.

"Aw, embarrassed?" she smiled at him.

"No…I just think that we'll be better off if no-one teases us."

"Absolutely agree."

They were quiet for some time, but they walked slower. Just slow enough to lose the rest of the gang. Then Ren grabbed her, took her to the nearest alley, pinned her against the law and kissed her, while she kissed him back, too afraid to let go. After some time they broke apart to get some air, but then they quickly got back to making out and, after some more time, decided to cool off for a while….which proved to be useless. It was like a wildfire-you couldn't stop it. Even if you want.

* * *

So...how'd you like it? I really needed to see more Lilly5 fics here, it just seems incomplete without those guys. Anyway, Read and Review...if ou feel like it. 


	2. Special additiondrabbles

**Drabbles to complete the set. She said, he said. I don't expect reviews.

* * *

**

Relationship of differences 

**Anger**

Our essence, our all. When anyone sees us they find only bitterness and frustration. However when you see beyond that you know you've found somebody special. At least I did.

**Power**

The first thing I thought when I saw you was "God, that woman has some punch!" I must admit that taking the roof down didn't build up my good opinion of you, but I was impressed.

**Weakness**

I would never admit I'm weak…however, with you I can say I'm not so strong.

**Invisible**

Now I wonder how could I have missed you. Seeing you with all your qualities and good sides…but I guess it's natural. Being quiet, standing aside, preferring acting to talking….sometimes it makes you invisible.

**Good sides, bad sides**

I have more bad ones than good ones. So how did you come to love me? It's always been a mystery. Of course I would never ask you straight forward about it, but when I tried to turn the conversation in that direction, you did the most extraordinary thing.

**Three words**

How could anyone say "I love you" with so much ease. When I first tried to do that those words stuck in my throat and when I finally managed them out you looked so puzzled I thought you didn't understand me. I tried to add emotion and fire in them like I thought they were supposed to be said, but finally it came as nothing. And you still got the message.

**Proximity:**

You know, Ren, I like to stay tugged next to you. Although we're a weird site on the street, me higher than you with half a head, you're always giving me the feeling of comfort. You always tend to protect me and though it's new, I can't say that I don't enjoy it.

**Hiding:**

It's a real torture, Sally. To be close to you and act as if I'm indifferent of you. I bet you don't have to put much effort into looking senseless. Just because we're with our friends….but I guess it's my fault, isn't it? I insisted that we keep it a secret.

**Promise (Sally): **

Next time we meet, Ren, I'll pay ten times back for every cold look I gave you.

**Promise (Ren): **

Next time we meet, Sally, I'll pay ten times back for every cold look I gave you.

**Distraction:**

Although you love looking at the stars you asked me not to join you. And when I wondered why, you said that you couldn't concentrate on the sky if I'm around. Choice is yours, I guess. But don't expect me to leave it that way.

**Killer logic:**

You sat down on the grass next to me and laid my head in your lap. When I asked you what you were doing you just told me that this way I could watch both you and the sky at the same time. Sometimes female logic is a killer.

**Between love and friends:**

Finding the balance is hard, but if you can manage it I bet I can do it too.

**Unusual:**

I've been told that women like gifts-they say it's a sign of affection. However, fancy dinners make you bored, and I bet diamonds will not impress you. You're really making this hard, Sally.

**Plain:**

I was wondering if there was a way to become prettier. I mean, the chances of making a pig with a bonnet look good are better than the chances of making me pretty. I tried make-up however, and when you saw me you just took a napkin and wiped it away. Then you kissed me senseless and told me that if I did something like that again he'd apply for the circus and get us both jobs as clowns there.

**Knight:**

Even though I'm not the typical knight in shining armor, I'll beat the crap out of anyone who calls you "ugly" with no hesitation.

**Hold me, thrill me, kiss me:**

I don't like how that song ends. But the way you kiss is always making me see stars.

**Doubts: **

You left me none, even though it's hard to understand. Distance, lack of information, secrecy-nothing turned me away from you. I only doubt if I would be back to my normal self again. But I don't think I'd want to be my old self again either.

**Distance:**

Separated from you seems like hell, how could I endure it? Divided again, right?

**One look:**

Just one is enough to let me know how you've been. But that still means I'd miss you.

**Letters:**

I read them in the darkness, in the sunlight, and for a brief moment we're not separated by millions of miles. If only I could tell you as much as I wanted.

**Surprise:**

Whenever you're able to come and see me, it's a heavenly moment. I never anticipated that spending holidays together might be so easy. Just like…a real couple.

**Different:**

You always seem different when we meet. You get more handsome, you get taller. For a split second I wonder if you missed me as much I missed you. Then you grab me and spin me around and the doubt flies away.

**Painkiller:**

Whatever pain I suffer, you're always better than any medicine. I love you Sally.

**Looking up:**

Now look who's looking up to whom. Who would have thought you'd grow up to be taller than me. I hope that for seven years the changes in me are at least half as good.

**Now:**

It's cliché, but I'll still say it. There's not time like today.

**Insults:**

That guy was just joking, Ren. No, no…do….not….kill him. Sheesh, like I can't do it myself.

**Fighting:**

It's weird-even when we argue it's not so bad. Maybe because we never seriously mean it. But fighting is a thing a couple should do, right?

**Last day of the summer:**

It's hot, it's dry, it's insufferable. So why am I walking with you on the beach again?

**Alter ego:**

You seem different when you wear a dress, you know. When you don't act like a total tomboy…you seem so natural. Not like a totally different person, but…another you.

**Falling:**

We watch the sun rise over the horizon. Your expression's soft, you hold my hand and I stay as close as I can to you. You look me in the eye. Can you see how afraid I am of falling?

**The appreciation of trying:**

The first time we went to an opera you tried your best not to fall asleep. And though you can't see what I see, you try to. That's what I love about you.

**The one to step back:**

It's never boring to fight. We both train hard to keep up and we both want to be winners. We do our best to keep from falling on our backs, but one has to do it sooner or later.

**Sparing:**

Your uniform's untidy and your hair's a mess. You tuck the disobedient locks of hair and try to hide your face from me. If only you could understand that you look your best at these moments-your cheeks are rosy; your eyes-filled with life, and that happy smile that emerges on your face after a good training is enough to make a rainy day sunny.

**Back to the start: **

When we think about all the things we said…it's weird….but I have no doubt that what is happening is true.

**Relationship of differences:**

You're one, I'm another. Sometimes we're so different it seems unreal. Still…it's better that way, isn't it?

* * *

They look at each other and smile.

* * *

_I love you…

* * *

A/N-Well that was hard. Just thought it needed something. Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
